


Sexiled

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are both freshman at NYU. Blaine gets sexiled by his roommate and meets a boy in the lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

For the third time in as many days Blaine found himself facing a locked door with a star on the white board. His roommates sign for "hey I'm in here with a girl, go somewhere else." They'd agreed on that signal after Blaine had almost walked in on his roommate hooking up with a girl multiple times. Blaine sighed, letting his forehead fall against the wall with a thud. This wasn't supposed to be how it worked. He was supposed to be able to have his room on weekdays at the very least. Jesus. It might be "Thirsty Thursday!" but Blaine had a 9am class on Friday. And a test. And very little tolerance for once again being forced away from his room.

Sighing, Blaine finally picked his bag up from where it was now resting near his feet and headed to the lounge. At least he had his study materials with him. He'd be able to manage. Shooting off a text to his roommate telling him that the room better be safe by eleven, Blaine wandered into the lounge and plunked down at a table. He was halfway through his fourth practice problem when he heard a frustrated sound to the left of him followed by paper being torn out of a notebook and crumpled up.  
Glancing over he froze in shock. The boy was sitting two tables over and he was beautiful. There may have been an annoyed look on his face, but there was no squelching out the beauty that was this boy. Before he could stop himself, words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Need some help?" Blaine cringed inwardly. Really Blaine? Really?

The boy looked up, surprised, giving him an appraising look before seeming to relax a bit. "I don't know… do you understand statistics at all? Because I for one do not. Nor do I understand why the hell I need to take it. I'm a performing arts major. I get my fill of statistics when ever someone tries to talk me out of my profession of choice."

"Stats? Are you in Professor Glenn's class?" Blaine asked, watching the boy curiously.

"Yeah. We have a test tomorrow and I don't understand any of this" the boy groaned draping himself across the table dramatically while burying his head in his arms.

"I'm studying for that test too! Here, come join me and we can study together."  
The boy stopped, resting his chin on his arm to look at Blaine.

"Wait seriously?" Blaine nodded, and the boy moved his stuff to join him. They introduced themselves and then began working. Blaine helped guide the boy - Kurt - through the steps while Kurt attempted to learn and apologized profusely for being a lost cause.

An hour later Kurt seemed to have a grasp on the concepts they would be tested on and they were both silently working on some practice problems. Blaine finished before Kurt and looked up, watching Kurt work for a moment. His hair was tousled from the number of times he'd dragged his hands through it in frustration, his tongue was poked out adorably as he focused on his work, and the shirt-vest combo he had on was stunning.

"…I don't understand how I didn't know you were in that class. I swear I would have noticed you." Blaine mused absently.

Kurt scribbled down the rest of his work before putting his pencil down and meeting Blaine's gaze. "Well the class does have 400 people in it…" Blaine shrugged, knowing he was probably being a little obvious about how enraptured he was by this boy, but not really caring. "Plus I generally sit towards the back because I don't understand what's going on and he likes calling on people in the front."

"Huh" Blaine replied, resting his chin in his hand as he watched Kurt. "Still." Kurt raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly under Blaine's scrutiny, but didn't say anything.

"I'll have to make a point to find you then."

Kurt let out a pleased but surprised looking smile. "Maybe you will."

They stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by the buzzing of Blaine's phone receiving a text.

Blaine glanced down at it. "FINALLY," he practically yelled looking at his phone.

Glancing up he saw confusion cross Kurt's face. "Sorry, my roommate keeps sexiling me and he just texted me the all clear." Blaine glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should probably go, I have to finish some textbook reading before bed. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Yeah." Blaine stood up to go, gathering his things and placing them in his bag. He was halfway to the door when Kurt's voice called him back. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can we… could we possibly exchange numbers? Just in case I have a stats induced breakdown before you go to bed or something?"

"Sure" Blaine grinned, stomach swooping. He was getting Kurt's number. He was getting the number of a cute, funny, almost-certainly-gay, guy in one of his classes.

A half hour later Blaine shut his history textbook deciding it was time to call it a night. Right before he turned out the lights however he shot Kurt a text before his courage failed him.

To Kurt: You made it without having a breakdown! Celebratory lunch after the test? We can go to the dining hall of your choice. I'll pay!

To Blaine: The food is free as long as you're a student Blaine… but that sounds lovely. It's date.

Blaine grinned at his phone before turning it on silent. It seemed that something good had actually come out of his roommates need to have sex every day of the week.


End file.
